Coming Out of Darkness
by Rebecca987
Summary: Damon comes to mystic falls with big plans, but what is he planning? Is is whole plot just to make his younger and weaker brothers life miserable or is there something more, something no one saw coming? His humanity is off takes place during season 1(Damon's POV) Delena...!
1. Chapter 1

It was a cold night, just as I like it. I wore my black jeans and navy blue T-shirt toped with my black leather jacket.

I looked over to the empty street, this is my favorite hunting spot. It's not busy at all which means no witnesses for when I make my kill. I walked in the middle if the street and I lazily dropped down on it. I pulled my arms underneath my head as I stared up into the night sky. The millions of stars shines bright above me, they used to mean something to me but that seams like a distant and faded memory. Suddenly my eyes began to feel heavy and I snuggled my head deeper into my hands.

I was jolted out of my sleepy state by the sound of a voice, it sounded young and innocent...but strangely familiar.

I strained my heightened senses to listen more closely to the girl, she sounded fairly close and even more familiar. I licked my lips in anticipation, I was very thirsty tonight. Suddenly my eyes snapped open with realization. "Katherine" I muttered out loud.

In a second I was on my feet and I ran towards the direction of Katherine's voice. I felt my heart beat quicken, which was strange since I haven't felt much of anything in the last century. I almost forgot my heart could beat.

I followed the voice to another deserted street and a little ways away from Wickery Bridge I came across the source of the voice.

"I just can't bring my self to tell him...At least not tonight" I heard her say right as I ran up behind her but she was to wrapped up in her conversation with the soft female voice on the other end to notice me.

"Katherine..." I called out with my voice filled with more emotion than expected. I meant to say that in a growl but came out weak and desperate.

Katherine glanced around behind her before averting her attention back on me. "I'll call you later, this is important" She spoke softly into the phone before hanging up "No you got the wrong person... I'm Elena" She said in a meek and timid voice. A look of confusion spread across her face.

I looked her up and down...My mind just couldn't grasp that this wasn't Katherine. Could this be another one of her games? How did she get out of the tomb? Why doesn't she know me? Could this truly not be Katherine?

"Oh" I hesitated " Y-You just look...I'm sorry you just really remind me of someone..." My words died out and I became uncertain. After a second of thought I decided it would be best to not mention Katherine again or how much she looks like her "Im Damon" I said to change the subject.

"Not to be ride or anything Damon...but its kind of creepy that your walking around at night in the middle of no where" Elena said lightly but kinda sounded like an accusation in a way if you listened carefully enough. This girls got trust issues, either that or I make her uncomfortable I thought to myself.

I smiled at the irony in her words "your one to talk, your out here all by yourself"

"It's Mystic Falls nothing bad happens here" Not yet I thought to myself there was a short pause between us and Elena fidgeted slightly.

"I got into a fight with my boyfriend" She said extending her arm shaking her phone.

"Why" I asked suddenly but decided that was to forward "may I ask" I added putting my arms up and shaking my head. This was actually pretty fun, this girl has no idea how in danger she actually is and how easily I could drain the life out of her.

"Life, future, he's got it all planed out" Elena said sadly

"And you don't want any of it"

"I don't know what I want"

"That's not true" I cut her off. All mortals are the same especially the younger ones " You want what everyone wants" I smiled when my words seemed to confuse her and spark something inside her, something I liked.

"What? Mysterious stranger who has all the answers?

I chuckled at the "Mysterious stranger" part, she has no idea how right she is.

"Let's just say I've been around a while...I've learned a few things" I said with a slight shrug, I could tell I've definitely got her attention now.

"So damon tell me, what is it that I want" She said smiling now. It was a familiar smile, it reminded me of Katherine's, but it was different then hers. It was sweeter and kinder...and real

"You want a love that consumes you" I said stepping closer "You want passion and adventure"I paused before adding in a slightly deeper voice "and even a little danger" I smiled at her and we fell into silence as what I said began to sink in.

Elena stared up at me and opened her mouth to speak but closed it, I raised an eyebrow at her.

"So damon what is it you want" she asked suddenly and she leaned a little closer to me.

I was taken aback by her question, no one has ever asked me that. I never thought about what I wanted so of course I had no answer for this girl.

I stood there contemplating my words...I had to giver an answer weather it was true or not I had to say something.

From the corner of my eye I saw car head light illuminate the lonely street. Elena seamed to have been expecting the car and stared at it a moment. When she turned her head to look back at me and made eye contact I stepped forwards and her expression went blank "I want you to get everything your looking for, but you are going to forget this happened...I can't have people knowing I'm in town yet" I finished with a smile.

I ran into a heavily wooded spot before the car pulled up to Elena. She got in the back and under a second later the car pulled off into the road. The car drove in the direction of Wickery bridge and I watched it disappear in the distance.

I don't know why I said any of that to Elena. All relationships are doomed to end...but why did I tell her to find a love that consumes her...? I guess I do hope she finds a love more promising than mine.

I had a very bad feeling in the pit of my stomach...something bad was going to happen. Just as quickly the feeling came it was gone and I just shrugged it off choosing to ignore it since emotions are

Annoying wastes of time. They block your judgments and don't help you...only bring you down. I learned that the hard way years ago.

I don't know what it is about that girl but from the moment I met her I started to feel things that I haven't felt in years. Too bad these so called feelings were fading fast not that they were much anyway. I barely felt them, they were just slowly creeping in but I dug them deep inside.

"Wait until my little brother meets you" I said out loud to nothing. The thing about that girl that baffles me is her resemblance to Katherine. They could be twins.

I followed him back here...I've kept tabs on him over the years after all I'm just keeping my promise. I planned on coming back here anyway just not this soon, but with him here I might as well get it over with the sooner the better.

I ran away towards the old boarding house, just need to check in on Stef.i have to be careful, I don't want Stefan to know I'm back yet and I definitely want to keep an eye on that Elena girl. She's got fire.

I normally don't use full scenes word for word like this. Anyway I really like the idea of being In Damon's head as he begins to feel. Hope you guys like it...review if you want me to continue.


	2. Saint Stefan

Coming out of Darkness 2

I kept on running, as I went further and further down the road I felt myself getting lighter. For the first time in many years I felt something...and it sucked. I felt the heavy emotions melting away being buried somewhere deep inside.

I kept on running until I heard a loud screeching noise...followed by the sound of skidding tires. I paused and spun around and the wind I created from my intense speed blew through my hair and into my eyes causing me to squint.

I was far away from the noise but with my diet of human blood I'm stronger than I've ever been. I strained my hearing so I could get a better idea of what was going on. I heard screaming...and then nothing. I licked my lips in hopes for a meal.

I was jolted out of my trans when I remembered Elena getting in that car and driving towards the old bridge. I gasped and I zoomed off down the road. I don't even know why I cared...I just passed it off as curiosity refusing to admit I cared.

In seconds I was gripping the sides of the bridge looking down at the water. I saw nothing...absolutely nothing. I glanced down the bridge and I saw where the car most likely went over. The railing was completely taken off during the collision in the center of the bridge.

I didn't know what to do...I don't even know the girl. Why am I even contemplating saving her?

I started to climb over what was left of the rail on this side of the bridge but that's when I sensed him...Stefan.

I threw my self away from the railing and propelled myself into the woods.

Stefan was hanging over the railing of the bridge looking down into the water in the same position I was in seconds ago. I smirked at my little brother, I could feel his weaker energy radiating off of him. He feels weaker than the last time I checked on on him. Those bunnies are starting to take a toll on him.

Then to my surprise Stefan swung his leg over the rail and the other followed pushing him fully off and into the water.

He hit the water and dove down. I cocked my head to the side waiting for Stefan to resurface. I wonder what connection he has to the Elena girl. Does he know her? Does he know why she looks like Katherine?

I heard the water stir from below the bridge, I couldn't see anything from the tree I was hiding behind. In a flash Stefan was on top of the bridge holding a girl. She had brown long hair in a knotted up mess hanging behind her back and her clothes were clinging to her body due to being completely soaking wet. Stefan lied her down on the side of the road. He pushed her tangled hair off her face and gasped when he saw her face. He backed up into the railing "Katherine..."he called out shakily like he was seeing a ghost. Stefan stared at her confused and he knelt down next to her...I was surprised he hadn't noticed the human scent that radiated off of her yet.

Stefan knelt down next to her again and placed his hand over her heart. I think he just noticed how slow her heart beat is. He placed his hands on her stomach and started to push in and after a moment of that he placed his lips on hers. He was giving her CPR.

I watched Stefan pounding Elena's chest and forcefully giver her breath for a couple of minutes. Why isn't he just giving her his blood...is he that scared she's just going to drop dead and transition? I heard her gasp for breath but when she jolted upright on the pavement Stefan was gone. She looked around with a dazed expression on her face as she rubbed the side of her head which was bleeding. She pulled her hand away and her hand was covered in her own blood. Hmm that explains why Stefan didn't stick around I realized. Her eyes went hazy as she fell backwards unconscious. I was going to step out from behind the tree but I heard sirens in the distance getting closer and closer, Maybe Stefan called them. I took that as my cue to leave.

XxX

I stood in front of the old boarding house. I hid behind a tree but I could still clearly see inside of Stefan's room. He doesn't even know I'm in town yet...but I've been learking in the shadows watching him. The funny thing is he's been watching Elena. So it's safe to say i be been keeping an eye on both of them since Stefan followed her a lot.

It's been like three months since her accident...since loosing her parents. Watching her grieve and let her world fall apart reminds me how lucky I am to have to option to flip the switch. I actually flipped the switch years ago and I have no plans to turn it back on.

The thing is...it's getting boring in this small town.

Just when I thought Stefan was going to leave this hellhole he worms his way into school. Is he really that obsessed with Katherine? I grinned thinking of my plans and reason for coming back here. I am going to crush his world when I'm done.

I stood behind a tree with a clear view of Stefan's room. I summoned my crow and it landed in front of me, i smirked at it. I looked back up to Stefan's room as he began to walk towards his bedroom door "Oh no you don't" I muttered under my breath as I looked down at my crow and tilted my head towards Stefan's room. It took off and flew I to Stefan window. Stefan just paused and I jumped up into his room since I cough his attention with the crow. He stiffened up and slowly turned around.

To most people he would seem emotionless but I could see through his mask, he was scared.

"Hello brother" I said in a deep menacing voice.

"Damon..."Stefan said like he didn't believe it was me "What are you doing here"

"Oh you know...reminiscing on old memories and visiting old Zack" I said in mock sincerity.

"Damon" Stefan said in a warning tone " What are you doing here" he repeated outing emphasis on his words.

I put my arms up in surrender "Can't I visit my little brother without raising red flags"

"You hate small towns, there's nothing for you to do...there boring"

"Oh don't worry about that...I've found plenty of entertainment" I said putting emphasis on the words entertainment.

"You left that girl alive you know, don't you think that's going to raise suspicion. If you plan on staying your being awfully sloppy"

"Oh am I" I said loudly "it's only going to cause problems for you" I said shaking my head chuckling lightly.

"Why are you here Damon" Stefan said trying to pull information out of me, I simply can't have that"

"I believe I could ask you the same thing" I said smirking " But I'm pretty sure it can be summed up in one little word...Elena" I put on my serious face as I walked around the room but I still had a slight taunting tone "Elena...she's a dead ringer for Katherine" Stefan stayed silent, he seemed surprised that I know about Elena. His stony expression faltered when I mentioned Elena. That must have been why he was questioning my return to town. He doesn't want me anywhere near Elena.

"Why are you so interested in her" I asked "is it the fact that she's human...that she looks like Katherine" I shot him a smile " Does she make you feel alive again...human"

"She's not Katherine"

"We'll that's a good thing...we all know how that ended" I shrugged like talking about Katherine didn't bring up old memories. "So Stef...are you hungry" I said talking lower "When was the last time you ate something stronger than a squirrel"

"Stop Damon" Stefan glared at me. "It's not going to work...I know your games"

"Come on...you can't go on like this" I pushed him "your weak" I shoved him harder "Don't you remember what it tastes like" I said this time hitting him in the face as I started yelling "we can find a couple girls" I yelled louder as I hit him in the side of the head again "how about we do better...we can go after Elena" I saw something snap inside of Stefan and I thought of backing off but ignored the warning in my head "imagine what her blood tastes like"

Stefan's face changed and he looked royally pissed now. "I said stop" he screamed almost terrifying me...almost.

He lunged forward and we hit a window but at the force he hit me with we broke though and fell. I grabbed Stefan's wrists that were grabbing me by my shirt trying to keep me still, with my superior strength I pried his hands off of me faster than his eyes could follow and I slipped out from under him. He landed on the ground surrounded by glass looking confused on his hands and knees.

He was pathetic...he had t even realized I slipped out from under him until now and worse yet I had his ring clutched in my hand and he didn't even notice me swipe it off his finger.

"We'll done brother" I said sarcastically "I was impressed you actually surprised me" I chuckle crossing my arms concealing the ring "I give it a 6 but it was missing some style" I walked over to him "bravo with the face...you actually looked like a threat...too bad I know how pathetically weak you are"

"Come on Damon...life isn't all about fun and games. People get hurt around you and I just can't have that...not here a d not now" he paused walking towards me "you need to leave Elena out if this...she has nothing to do with Katherine"

"I can do what I want and there is nothing you can do about it. I take what I want and I don't care a bout the consequences"

Stefan shook his head "you need to move on...you've hated me all these years"

"I promised you an eternity of misery...I'm just honoring my word"

"Please Damon..."

"Where's your ring "I said with a taunting smile as I cut him off

He grabbed his ring finger and stared at me with a real emotion clearly displayed on his face for the first time in our conversation. He was worried., nervous, and maybe even fearful.

I walked over to him "hey...I've got it right here" I held out my hand with the ring. Stefan cautiously grabbed it without taking his eyes off of me. Once the ring was safely on his finger I pinched him in the face and I threw him in the ground.

"Don't underestimate me...I'm stronger than you. I don't want to see you forget that again " I can't have him thinking he can attack me and get away with it.

I walked away dramatically letting Stefan recover from the hit.

**I hope you guys like this chapter. I always thought that Damon must have seen the accident dice he talked to her literally minutes before it happened. So tell me what you think. Do you like it, is there any way I can improve it besides with grammar? Suggestions are greatly appreciated...thanks!**


	3. Murder

**It's been a long time since I've updated but I ran out of ideas for a while. i'll try to update more frequently.**

I sighed as I casually began to walk back to the boarding house. My mouth felt extremely dry and I felt a little weak since I hadn't fed since yesterday morning. I glanced at all the random people walking past me unsuspecting of the evil they are getting so close to.

So far I didn't see any woman that were worth my time. That's when I saw a young girl with long ivory pin straight hair that fell half way down her back. She wore a grey leather jacket with a purple top and skin tight black jeans. I licked my lips in anticipation.

I grabbed my phone out of my jeans pocket and I pretended to be texting as I patiently waited for the girl to get closer.

When the girl was right next to me I reached out my arm and I grabbed her by her wrist pulling her towards me. I pulled her against my chest and I gazed into her frightened eyes and she tried to push herself off my chest. I circled one arm around her waist and I stroked her head with my other. Then I ran my fingers through her hair as she whimpered in fear and I tipped her chin up so she was looking into my eyes.

I lifted her up and I ran into a dark ally. She screamed from the fast motions and when I set her down she was crying and shaking.

I pushed her against the wall.

"Please don't hurt me" She cried out.

"I won't hurt you" I said in a soothing tone "Don't scream" I compelled. Her eyes dilated.

I felt the veins pop out of my skin under my eyes and my fangs pop out of my gums filling me with relief. I leaned over and I placed my lips on her jugular and I gently kissed it. I let my lips linger there feeling the blood pulsing there.

Then I opened my mouth and I let my fangs brush against her sweet tasting skin. I gently bit down and sunk my fangs into her neck.

I relished in The sweet salty metallic taste of the blood. Her blood spurted into my mouth at such a fast rate that it started spilling out of my mouth and dripping down my chin. I bit down harder pressing my body into hers.

The girl was weakening I realized as she slumped forward putting all her weight on me. I should stop, but I can't.

A surge of power flowed through me. I held the girls limp body in my arms, I literally held her life in my hands. I cradled it, teasing it almost with the fact that I had the power to save it or rip it away.

I growled as I pushed the girls head back for more access to her neck. After a moment her faintly beating heart stopped all together.

I dropped her feeling satisfied until I looked down at her dead weight body. I knelt down and I stroked her cheek and pushed the hair off her face. I ran my fingers over the spot where I bit her. The two puncture wounds were covered in fresh blood that was still warm.

I stood up and a pang of guilt tugged at my heart. I hadn't actually meant to kill her. I didn't want to fully drain her. I wanted to heal her just at the last second.

I just turned and ran.

I ran and ran until I was surrounded by trees. I paused and glanced around at my surroundings, I'm not even sure how I got here. I was so lost in thought I ran without really watching where I was going. I leaned up against a tree and I slowly slid down the side of it into a sitting position at the base.

I wiped my arm over my mouth trying to get rid of the drying blood.

I stared up into the sky as my thoughts drifted from the girl I killed to my brother and Elena.

Stefan is actually going after that Elena girl. Has he learned nothing from Katherine?

I have been watching him for the last couple of days and he is falling head over heels for that..Katherine look a like.

Elena is an intriguing girl...and not just because of her resemblance to my past lover. There's something about her that catches my interest.

Her friends paled in comparison to her vibrant aura. The bubbly blond Barbie is a shallow bimbo and her other one is...just sort of annoying. I believe the annoying one is Bonnie, and if she wasn't so important to my plans I would enjoy toying with her. She's a Bennett, she comes from an old family of very powerful witches. Back in the day I knew one of her ancestors. We have unfinished business.

I am getting Katherine out of that tomb and nothing is going to stop me, but until I get her out I can most definitely have some fun.

Stefan stole Katherine's heart from me, and I will eternally resent him for it. I don't hate him for I don't really feel anything. I just know I used to hate him more than anything.

Elena's resemblance to Katherine and Stefan's obvious feelings towards her gives me the chance to give him a taste of his own medicine as kids are saying these days...I think.

I could easily steal Elena away from my little brother. I could probably make her fall for me with my good looks and charm but that would take too long, I need something that would have immediate results like for instance compulsion. A simple vampire trick that I greatly appreciate.

I'll have my fun with the girl while simultaneously crushing my brother until I get what I really want. So I'll win in two ways. One, I'm getting Katherine. Two, I'm getting Elena.

I'll probably just kill Elena once I'm done with her. I can't have Stefan going back to my old toys.

In order to get Elena I need to get her alone. I'll lure her in with my charm and ill compel her to do...whatever comes to my mind at that time. I can almost guarantee Stefan wouldn't like it.

I jumped up off the ground and I grabbed the collar of my unzipped leather jacket and I tugged on it.

**so tell me what you think. **


End file.
